To gain access to treatment sites in the body, catheters must be flexible enough to conform to and follow natural anatomical pathways as they are advanced. These pathways can be quite tortuous, made of soft and delicate tissues with many twists and turns. In the vasculature, this is especially the case, and even more so in certain areas of the vasculature such as the vessels of the brain and the coronary arteries.
When treating a site in the vasculature, the state-of-the-art practice is to first gain access to the treatment site with a flexible, steerable guidewire. Such a guidewire can be precisely controlled by the physician and steered into place using radiographic guidance. Once the guidewire is in-place, the catheter is advanced over the guidewire. The catheter must be flexible enough to smoothly follow the pathway of guidewire. The catheter can, then, be used to deliver the treatment.
In the case of arterial blockage, the catheter may be a balloon dilatation catheter that is used to open the blockage. The guidewire is, first, passed beyond the lesion, and the catheter is advanced over the guidewire and through the lesion. In the case of complete or nearly complete blockage, the force required to advance the guidewire through the lesion can be difficult for the physician to generate by pushing on the flexible guidewire from the arterial access site. Further, this access site may be far from the treatment site, such as in the case of coronary arterial treatment where access to the coronary arteries is gained though the femoral artery. In such a situation, the physician is trying to advance the flexible guidewire through an obstruction over 100 cm away from where he/she is pushing. The same flexibility that helped gain access to the treatment site now inhibits the advancement of the guidewire. The guidewire bends and buckles under the strain and very little thrust is delivered to the tip of the guidewire.
Current practice advances the balloon catheter up to the treatment site to provide support to the guidewire as it is advanced through the lesion. This is an improvement, but the catheter is also very flexible and provides little if any additional support. Specialty support catheters, which offer more support than balloon catheters, are also used. These provide an improvement over balloon catheters but are also limited by how flexible they must be to reach the treatment site.
The above-mentioned problems are compounded in the case of a total arterial blockage or Chronic Total Occlusion (CTO). Accordingly, most CTOs go untreated. And, there is no catheter-based standard accepted practice for CTO treatment. Currently, treatment of CTOs by catheter interventionalists is performed by attempting to pass a guidewire across the CTO. Once the guidewire is across, a low profile balloon catheter can be advanced over the guidewire to dilate the lesion. Such a procedure is almost always followed by placement of a stent. Specialty guidewires are available to aid the physician in this effort but they, too, are limited in their utility by the constraints of flexibility and compliance. It is noted that attempting to cross CTOs is a tedious practice with current equipment and is met with limited success.
Atrial fibrillation is the most common heart arrhythmia in the world, affecting over 2.5 million people in the United States alone. In atrial fibrillation, the electrical signals in the atrial (upper) chambers of the heart are chaotic. In addition, the atrial electrical impulses that reach the ventricles (lower heart chambers) often arrive at irregular intervals.
Ablation of cardiac tissue, to create scar tissue that poses an interruption in the path of the errant electrical impulses in the heart tissue, is a commonly performed procedure to treat cardiac arrhythmias. Such ablation may range from the ablation of a small area of heart tissue to a series of ablations forming a strategic placement of incisions in both atria to stop the conduction and formation of errant impulses.
Ablation has been achieved or suggested using a variety of techniques, such as freezing through cryogenic probe, heating through RF energy, surgical cutting, and other techniques. As used here, “ablation” means the removal or destruction of the function of a body part, such as cardiac tissue, regardless of the apparatus or process used to carry out the ablation. Also, as used herein, “transmural” means through the wall or thickness, such as through the wall or thickness of a hollow organ or vessel.
Ablation of cardiac tissue may be carried out in an open surgical procedure, where the breastbone is divided and the surgeon has direct access to the heart, or through a minimally invasive route, such as between the ribs or through a catheter that is introduced through a vein and into the heart. Types of ablation for atrial fibrillation include Pulmonary vein isolation ablation (PVI Ablation or PVA), cryoablation (freezing), and atrioventricular (AV) node ablation with pacemakers.
Prior to any ablation, the heart typically is electronically mapped to locate the point or points of tissue that are causing the arrhythmia. With minimally invasive procedures such as through a catheter, the catheter is directed to the aberrant tissue, and an electrode or cryogenic probe is placed in contact with the endocardial tissue. RF energy is delivered from the electrode to the tissue to heat and ablate the tissue (or the tissue may be frozen by the cryogenic probe), thus eliminating the source of the arrhythmia.
Common problems encountered in this procedure are difficulty in precisely locating the aberrant tissue, and complications related to the ablation of the tissue. Locating the area of tissue causing the arrhythmia often involves several hours of electrically “mapping” the inner surface of the heart using a variety of mapping catheters, and once the aberrant tissue is located, it is often difficult to position the catheter and the associated electrode or probe so that it is in contact with the desired tissue.
The application of either RF energy or ultra-low temperature freezing to the inside of the heart chamber also carries several risks and difficulties. It is very difficult to determine how much of the catheter electrode or cryogenic probe surface is in contact with the tissue since catheter electrodes and probes are cylindrical and the heart tissue cannot be visualized clearly with existing fluoroscopic technology. Further, because of the cylindrical shape, some of the exposed electrode or probe area will almost always be in contact with blood circulating in the heart, giving rise to a risk of clot formation.
Clot formation is almost always associated with RF energy or cryogenic delivery inside the heart because it is difficult to prevent the blood from being exposed to the electrode or probe surface. Some of the RF current flows through the blood between the electrode and the heart tissue and this blood is coagulated, or frozen when a cryogenic probe is used, possibly resulting in clot formation. When RF energy is applied, the temperature of the electrode is typically monitored so as to not exceed a preset level, but temperatures necessary to achieve tissue ablation almost always result in blood coagulum forming on the electrode.
Overheating or overcooling of tissue is also a major complication, because the temperature monitoring only gives the temperature of the electrode or probe, which is, respectively, being cooled or warmed on the outside by blood flow. The actual temperature of the tissue being ablated by the electrode or probe is usually considerably higher or lower than the electrode or probe temperature, and this can result in overheating, or even charring, of the tissue in the case of an RF electrode, or freezing of too much tissue by a cryogenic probe. Overheated or charred tissue can act as a locus for thrombus and clot formation, and over freezing can destroy more tissue than necessary. It is also very difficult to achieve ablation of tissue deep within the heart wall.
Other forms of energy have been used in ablation procedures, including ultrasound, cryogenic ablation, and microwave technology. When used from an endocardial approach, the limitations of all energy-based ablation technologies to date are the difficulty in achieving continuous transmural lesions and minimizing unnecessary damage to endocardial tissue. Ultrasonic and RF energy endocardial balloon technology has been developed to create circumferential lesions around the individual pulmonary veins. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,740 to Lesh et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,938,660 and 5,814,028 to Swartz et al. However, this technology creates rather wide (greater than 5 mm) lesions that could lead to stenosis (narrowing) of the pulmonary veins. The large lesion area can also act as a locus point for thrombus formation. Additionally, there is no feedback to determine when full transmural ablation has been achieved. Cryogenic ablation has been attempted both endocardially and epicardially (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,280 to Avitall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,355 to Friedman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,807 to Milder, and WO 98/17187, the latter disclosing an angled cryogenic probe, one arm of which is inserted into the interior of the heart through an opening in the heart wall that is hemostatically sealed around the arm by a suture or staples), but because of the time required to freeze tissue, and the delivery systems used, it is difficult to create a continuous line, and uniform transmurality is difficult to verify.
International Publications W099/56644 and W099/56648 disclose an endocardial ablation catheter with a reference plate located on the epicardium to act as an indifferent electrode or backplate that is maintained at the reference level of the generator. Current flows either between the electrodes located on the catheter, or between the electrodes and the reference plate. It is important to note that this reference plate is essentially a monopolar reference pad. Consequently, there is no energy delivered at the backplate/tissue interface intended to ablate tissue. Instead, the energy is delivered at the electrode/tissue interface within the endocardium, and travels through the heart tissue either to another endocardial electrode, or to the backplate. Tissue ablation proceeds from the electrodes in contact with the endocardium outward to the epicardium. Other references disclose epicardial multi-electrode devices that deliver either monopolar or bipolar energy to the outside surface of the heart.
It is important to note that all endocardial ablation devices that attempt to ablate tissue through the full thickness of the cardiac wall have a risk associated with damaging structures within or on the outer surface of the cardiac wall. As an example, if a catheter is delivering energy from the inside of the atrium to the outside, and a coronary artery, the esophagus, or other critical structure is in contact with the atrial wall, the structure can be damaged by the transfer of energy from within the heart to the structure. The coronary arteries, esophagus, aorta, pulmonary veins, and pulmonary artery are all structures that are in contact with the outer wall of the atrium, and could be damaged by energy transmitted through the atrial wall.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a catheter that can advance up to the treatment site with sufficient flexibility through a tortuous path and that can provide sufficient support to advance through a CTO lesion.